segelas kertas kopi dan jersey yang tersampir
by Suki Pie
Summary: Terkadang Koushi mendapati dirinya melamun saat menanti kereta tiba dan tanpa sadar mengharapkan gelas kertas kopi hangat terulur, meski hasilnya tak kunjung terjadi. [Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018, oisuga]


**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 _Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **[a/n** : maafin ini mepet dedlen ;;;A;;; selamat membaca! **]**

* * *

 **"Segelas kertas kopi dan _jersey_ yang tersampir"**

[Didekasikan untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018]

 _Minggu Pertama - Hujan Kemarin_

* * *

 **i.**

Mulanya ketika Koushi ceroboh meninggalkan tas olahraganya di kursi penunggu sebelum kereta datang, entahlah, saat itu ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk sampai tidak sadar sudah berdiri linglung karena suara interkom, melangkah ke dalam kereta, dan baru ingat pada jam kereta terakhir kalau ia kehilangan (padahal Asahi menyebutnya orang yang biasa hati-hati, tapi manusia kan tetap saja manusia). Ia pergi ke tempat _lost and found_ esoknya, seusai latihan sore itu, berlari-lari dan keciprak air mengenai sepatu sekaligus ujung _jersey_. Hujan mampir tanpa diminta, cukup deras dan sayangnya Koushi lupa membawa payung—perpaduan yang bagus.

"Ah, Sawayaka-kun?"

Oh, _jauh lebih bagus_ rupanya, Koushi pikir. Ia refleks mendongak lalu bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang familiar (Koushi bahkan sudah menduga dari suaranya yang, yah, menyebalkan terkadang), dari Oikawa Tooru, sebelum kemudian ada senyum lugas juga khas yang sengaja Tooru ulas untuknya.

"Kehujanan, ya?"

Koushi mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, lalu, "Begitulah," sahutnya, agak canggung sekaligus bingung. "Tidak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu Oikawa-san di tempat seperti ini," deheman kecil, "ketinggalan sesuatu juga?"

Tooru mengangkat tas olahraga di lengan kirinya dengan kedikkan bahu, Koushi mengerti.

"Itu milkmu, kan?" tanya Tooru, menunjuk loker di mana benda-benda _lost and found_ sengaja disimpan dengan rapi. "Cuma Karasuno yang mau gunakan gantungan burung gagak imut begitu. Biar aku tebak, buatan _chibi-chan_?"

Impulsnya bisa saja berupa perasaan tersinggung, atau sejenisnya, tapi Koushi tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia terkekeh samar mendengar tebakan Tooru, begitu ringan dan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Manajer kami yang membuatkannya, Oikawa-san."

"Ah," Tooru menepuk kening. "Aku lupa kalau Karasuno punya sosok wanita cantik, enaknya." Koushi melirik cepat, tetapi pemuda itu lekas menambahkan. "Bukan maksud apa-apa, yang tadi itu murni pujian."

Tak ada tanggapan lagi, obrolan mereka diinterupsi ketika seorang petugas muncul dan bertanya pada Koushi. Koushi lantas beringsut, berkata kalau ia ketinggalan tas sejak kemarin, menjawab setiap pertanyaan si petugas untuk memastikan apakah benda yang tertinggal benar-benar miliknya, ia harus menuliskan nama dan memperlihatkan kartu identitas, prosesnya cukup memakan waktu sampai akhirnya dikembalikan. Awalnya Koushi membayangkan apakah sebaiknya ia langsung pulang dengan hujan yang semakin deras, atau menunggu sejenak di kedai _ramen_ dekat stasiun, atau bahkan sempat terkejut karena ia tak pernah menduga Oikawa Tooru belum beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula.

"Hujan Sawayaka-kun, aku tidak bawa payung," sahut Tooru tanpa Koushi minta. "Kau juga, kan?"

"Err … ya,"

Bahu Tooru berkedik tak acuh. "Lupakan dulu soal voli dan lawan main pertandingan."

Kening Koushi mengerut. "Hah?"

"Aku dengar _ramen_ di sini enak, kata Iwa-chan sih, meskipun meragukan." Ia menepuk perutnya dua kali. "Tapi perutku sudah bunyi dari tadi dan makan sendiri terlihat menyedihkan. Jadi, mau mampir sebentar?"

Kemudian, Koushi bertanya-tanya kenapa pula ia harus sampai sulit menolak.

 **.**

 **ii.**

Siklusnya berjalan serupa yang tidak Koushi sangka.

Di stasiun kereta terjebak, lagi. Hujan mampir tanpa diminta ( _well_ , hujan tidak perlu izin juga lagipula), lagi. Oikawa Tooru, lagi.

Kali ini dia datang dengan dua gelas kertas kopi di masing-masing tangan, berkata kalau sebenarnya ada janji bersama rekan sesama pemain voli tapi batal secara sepihak. _Bukan Aoba Johsai kok_ , kata Tooru, padahal Koushi tidak bertanya tapi barangkali saja pemuda itu mengerti dari sorot matanya. Salah satu gelas kertas diulurkan ke depan Koushi, katanya itu gratis, katanya Tooru tidak mungkin menghabiskan dua gelas kertas kopi sekaligus dan tidak ingin perutnya bermasalah. Katanya suhu cukup dingin dan Koushi tidak pakai jaket, Tooru kukuh mengulurkan sebelum kopinya jadi dingin.

Mereka duduk bersisian sambil menanti kereta selanjutnya, meski jalur yang diambil jelas berbeda. Topik obrolan yang diangkat Koushi lebih sering ke arah voli (lumayan untuk informasi nanti pada Daichi, pikirnya) dan Tooru tidak merasa masalah akan hal itu. Tapi lama-lama topiknya melipir ke arah lain, tentang tahun-tahun terakhir di sekolah sebagai angkatan kelas tiga, tentang apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya nanti, selain voli, seandainya suatu hari nanti—cepat atau lambat—voli tidak menjadi suatu profesi.

"Aku mau ke Tokyo," ujar Tooru lugas, seolah dia mengucapkan akan lolos ke pertandingan nasional. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sawayaka-kun?"

Koushi menggeleng samar. Saat itu bunyi interkom kereta selanjutnya bergema, ia spontan berdiri dan Tooru mengikuti, sama-sama berpijak di depan garis pembatas. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku masih belum terpikirkan untuk meninggalkan kota ini."

"Hmmm … begitu, ya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di Tokyo, Oikawa-san?"

Akan tetapi jawabannya tidak lantas keluar. Kereta Koushi lebih dulu tiba, cepat meski tidak dalam sekejap hingga atmosfer di antara mereka pecah karena keramaian kecil oleh jam-jam _rush hour_. Koushi menunggu sejenak dan lupa akan pertanyaannya yang belum Tooru jawab, tapi ia bisa merasakan ketika Tooru melepaskan _jersey_ kemudian disampirkan begitu saja di sekeliling bahu Koushi.

"Yang ingin aku lakukan? Kabur, tentu saja," bisik Tooru, sesaat ada jenaka yang terselip. Koushi gagal meloloskan protes begitu Tooru mendorong punggungnya pelan tanpa sadar sampai kaki berpijak di dalam kereta. Ia lekas berbalik tapi pintu bergeser setelahnya, ia hanya dapat mendapati seulas senyum yang tersungging di wajah Tooru.

Koushi mencium aroma citrus berbilur petrikor, lengan _jersey_ Tooru menggantung begitu saja dan ia yakin kepalanya saat ini kosong. Tak menyentuh lima menit lamanya sampai kereta melaju dengan perlahan, pelan, kemudian cepat dan panorama stasiun silih berganti.

Sugawara Koushi kerap kali bertanya-tanya namun jawabannya nihil.

 **.**

 **iii.**

"Lama sekali, Sawayaka-kun."

Napas Koushi tersengal, angka arlojinya berjingkat sepuluh menit sebelum kereta terakhir muncul ketika ia berhenti di hadapan kursi penunggu, malam itu, dan tak menduga akan menemukan Tooru di tempat biasa. Lengkung senyum yang sama-sama biasa itu, lalu sorot mata itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan ke sini,"

Sebelah alis Tooru terangkat. "Hah? Kalau tidak lewat stasiun ini aku mana bisa pulang."

"Bukan," Koushi menggeleng, "maksudku, kau kan tidak perlu menunggu sampai kereta terakhir, Oikawa-san."

"Latihanku sampai malam, kok,"

"Tapi Daichi bilang dia sempat bertemu Iwaizumi-san tadi sore."

"Nah, nah, Sawayaka-kun," sela Tooru, menepuk kedua bahu Koushi dengan ringan. "Kalau begitu pertanyaanku sama, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali datang ke sini?"

"Ah," _benar juga_ , rasanya seperti mati kutu. Koushi hanya ingat kalau ia membawa kantong kertas berisi _jersey_ Oikawa Tooru yang telah dicucinya bersih dan wangi, ia hanya ingat seusai latihan nanti harus segera pergi ke stasiun (sejenak Koushi menggerutu karena tidak bisa menghubungi Tooru lewat ponsel, meski tidak bertahan lama. Karena, kenapa pula ia harus menggerutu gara-gara nomor ponsel?). Akan tetapi rencananya bubar ketika Ukai-san menambah porsi latihan dan Daichi menyetujuinya secara sepihak, atau karena pada dasarnya Koushi memang enggan menolak. Harapan untuk pergi secepat mungkin buyar, barangkali ia bisa menyerahkan _jersey_ itu nanti, esok, esoknya lagi atau kapan pun, dan terkejut saat dugaannya meleset.

"Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa,"

Koushi tersentak kecil. Oh, rupanya Tooru menunggu. "Itu … yah, cuma mencoba peruntungan jadi—" Ucapannya terputus, manakala ketika dua lengan yang tidak pernah Koushi sangka akan terulur menarik tubuhnya dalam sekejap mata, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kemudian menariknya dalam satu pelukan hangat. Mengandung tanda tanya tapi seakan tidak punya makna. Ia seolah merasakan jari-jari Tooru bermain di sisi saku jaketnya tapi Koushi tidak peduli.

"… Oikawa-san?"

Pelukannya tak pernah dikembalikan, dan tidak pula bertahan lama. Tooru melepasnya cepat sembari memegang kedua bahu Koushi, lalu mengulas senyum jenaka. "Senang bisa kenal seperti ini dengan Sawayaka-kun."

 **.**

 **iv.**

Ada secarik kertas kecil yang Koushi temukan dalam saku jaketnya, dua hari kemudian, dan bunyinya seperti ini; _Omong-omong, tahu tidak? Kalau waktu itu tidak hujan dan Sawayaka-kun tidak pakai jaket, aku tidak mungkin bisa memberikan_ jersey _. Kau harus tahu bagaimana gugupnya aku saat itu, astaga, bukan aku sekali sih. Tapi yah, hujan kemarin itu momen yang bagus. Aku sudah bisa menduga akan ada saat di mana kau datang untuk menemuiku dan surat—apa ini bisa disebut surat?—ini bakal sampai. Sawayaku-kun wangi, ya, aku jadi ingin memelukmu terus, ehe._

Well, _tak ada salahnya kan ingin mengenal Sawayaka-kun lebih dekat? Yah, ini terdengar_ cheesy _sekali, tapi sekali-kali tak apalah. Aku pasti akan melakukannya, kok, Sawayaka-kun. Jadi tenang saja. Tunggu aku sampai pengobatan cedera lututku di Tokyo selesai, ya._

 _—Oikawa Tooru._

 **.**

Terkadang Koushi mendapati dirinya melamun saat menanti kereta tiba dan tanpa sadar mengharapkan secangkir kopi hangat terulur, meski hasilnya tak kunjung terjadi. Tak ada pula siapa-siapa, atau lengkung senyum jenaka bahkan afeksi kecil seperti _jersey_ yang tersampir.

Namun hujannya seringkali mampir kala itu.


End file.
